Luka Vermiculus
Appearance Prince: He has blond hair neatly swept to his left side, pink eyes, a lightly toned body, light red skin, a skull tattoo with its brain showing on his left arm, a barbwire tattoo underneath, a leather vest with sewn on short sleeves of different tones, a necklace with a gold ring on it, a longer necklace with a gold sun coming out of a silver crescent moon, black pants, and leather boots. Prince Alt: He has messy blond hair pulled back, pink eyes, a lightly toned body, light red skin, a skull tattoo with its brain showing on his left arm, a barbwire tattoo underneath, a sleeveless form fitting crop top Queen: She has shoulder length mint hair, Kin Dagrun (mother), Tanner Vermiculus (father), Maxemus Vermiculus (brother), Keredith Vermiculus (sister), Bolden Vermiculus (brother), Gwayne Vermiculus (brother), Meleanth Vermiculus (sister), Camille Vermiculus (sister) Kassedy DiAmoré (girlfriend) Quote(s) * A dance and song is always better in a thong!~ * If I was attracted to men, that'd make me gay without a doubt. Liking drag, dresses, makeup, all of that, does not. * At home, I'm just a prince, but when I'm on that stage, I'm a queen! Backstory Each of the seven children born to Dagrun and Tanner uptook a sigil of the Seven Deadly Sins, as they were the first demons. The decider of a child's sigil was dependent on what they were born out of. Luka Vermiculus was born on the 12th Of Duskdown, ?AR out of lust. One would expect such from an unplanned youngest. Both of these variables are what dictated his childhood years. He was needy and had constant attention, whether it was from servants, his siblings, or his own mother. Dagrun wasn't around often enough with the others, kindling envy among his siblings. As a teenager, that neediness evolved from cookies to peaches. His first girlfriend quickly cheated on him and then he forced himself to break up with his second for being paranoid. Luka would go on to have a slew of short term relationships laced with commitment issues. When he heard that Bolden joined the Harvekanths, he joined the Barghest Boys, the rival gang, out of sarcastic spite. Fast forward a few years, and a client of the Barghest Boys was cast onto his knees for a debt he couldn't repay. The man couldn't due to an injury that kept him from work. Out of boredom and curiosity, Luka said he'd take the man's place. Trivia * Since Sibon, the god of love and lust, and Luka, are similar, I'd like to point out some differences. Sibon is a god, while Luka is a demigod. Sibon prefers long term closed relationships, whether they're monogamous or polygamous, while Luka prefers short term relationships and long term open relationships. Sibon likes dressing provocatively for himself and to avoid sweating, while Luka does it for attention. Sibon isn't a drag queen, while Luka is. * In early development, his name was Lucifer Vermiculus, while his human name was Luke Carter. It was later changed to Luka Vermiculus. Luca Findini is why I changed it to Luka and not kept it Luke. Yes, I am being 100% serious and no, I have no solid idea as to why that specific episode of that show came to mind when I was editing him at the time. * In early development, he was Tanner's only son. * He was inspired by Sanguine, a prince of a demon-like race from Skyrim, as he was what inspired me to create Luka in the first place. * I realize the fact that drag is seen as a gay man's sport, but Luka is straight to help drop male gender roles. If people see that a cishet guy is feminine, then maybe people'll realize that it's okay. * I made Luka the personification of hypersexual disorder without even realizing it.